Duchy of Westridge
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies |Row 9 title = Kingdom Allegiance |Row 9 info = Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Thriving |Row 11 title = |Row 11 info = |imagewidth = 300}} The Duchy of Westridge is an estate within the realm of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is composed of the mountainous land, foothills, and coast south and west of Stormwind City. The House of Montclair has reigned over Westridge for generations, building up its infrastructure after the estates of Stormwind declared independence from the Arathorian Empire. The duchy maintains its own standing guard in the form of the Westridge Cavaliers and Westridge Armsmen, who act as a reserve troop while the bulk of the Stormwind Army is deployed elsewhere. The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade is based in Westridge under the command of the reigning Duke. =Industry and Trade= Westridge is considered one of the primary military suppliers of the Stormwind Army, its mountains plumbed for their rich deposits of iron, copper, tin and coal. Numerous mining towns can be found throughout the heartland of the Duchy. Mountain streams fueled by yearly snowmelt are lined with textile and food mills that harness the flow of water. On the coast, black smoke belches from smithies and workshops that are occupied night and day with armor and weaponcraft. Those skilled in metalwork can earn a decent wage in Westridge. With little arable land, Westridge imports most of its food from elsewhere in the Kingdom of Stormwind and from trading partners in the Grand Alliance. On the few patches of earth in the mountainous regions that can support plantlife, carrots, potatoes and other tubers are farmed by serfs. In the past years, however, the know-how of their Duchess has expanded the foodstores of Westridge; They can now coax corn, wheat and cotton from the soil through diligent irrigation, soil replacement and steppe-building efforts and a good dose of luck. As the rocky terrain finds itself unsuitable for large herds of cows, goats and sheep thrive. Their meat and milk is a prime commodity for the Duchy, and their success in raising their herds has allowed them to export skins, milk and meat, as well as develop some of the best mixed-milk farmstead-style cheeses in the area. =Holdings of Westridge= Westridge Westridge, the administrative center of the Duchy, is situated on the tip of the wide peninsula that stretches out into the Great Sea. Westridge Keep is the seat of the House of Montclair, partially carved into a cliff overlooking the sea. The coastline consists of a mixture of rocky beaches and rolling hills that lead up into the mountains further inland. The interior of Westridge Keep has become the domain of it's Duchess, it's cold stones warmed with tapestries, rugs and other feminine touches. The addition of children to the House Montclair has further brightened the old Keep, bringing new life and vitality to the staff as well. At the interior of the Keep, a large garden has been planted that supplies much of the fresh produce for the House itself. A small harbor, with it's fishmongers and rope-makers, is the focal point of the village beneath Westridge Keep, with Westridge Chapel inside the town walls and Westridge Abbey on the town's outskirts. The Chapelry of Westridge is based in Westridge proper, utilizing both the Abbey and Chapel as places of worship and liturgy. Housing has also been built to accommodate members of the Clergy of the Holy Light who may be visiting. Whitecliffe The County of Whitecliffe''' '''is a coastal region within the duchy. It consists of a long, narrow portion of Westridge's western coastline, facing out towards the Great Sea. The county's local government is seated in the port-city of Bridgeport, one of the most prosperous trade hubs in the whole of the region. The county is named after the large cliffs that stand over the coastline, with their facade composed of white, vibrant chalk. Whitecliffe serves as the duchy's trade center, with massive wharves and countless custom houses to facilitate the sale and transport of a wide variety of goods. The all-important grain trade is managed from Bridgeport, with vast quantities of the grain supply being exported and imported regularly from other royal territories. Exotic goods, such as spices and gems, also find their way into the county. Finally, Whitecliffe also serves as an important manufacturing center, with the Bridgeport Foundry providing all sorts of industrial goods to the duchy and the Kingdom of Stormwind as a whole. Bridgeport Bridgeport is a harbor town that rivals the seat of the Duchy in size. Extending into the sea on wooden pilings, Bridgeport gets its name from a massive stone bridge that spans a rocky gap leading into the town. Bridgeport booms with trade and manufacturing. Food and domestic goods are traded in bulk for iron, steel, coal and textiles. Arms and armor are forged in great quantities and carted off or shipped to where they are needed in the Kingdom. Once a prime raiding target for pirates, Bridgeport became the home of the Westridge Fleet of warships that now deter even the bravest of swashbucklers. The fleet often patrols the coasts of Westridge and Westfall. .]] Fairpeak The Bailiwick of Fairpeak makes up the central mountain range of the Duchy of Westridge. Often covered in snow, the slopes and valleys of Fairpeak are thick with spruce trees. Fairpeak is generally uninhabitable due to its high altitude and cold climate. Deer, rabbits, wolves and bears are known to roam the wilds. The Ranger Order of Fairpeak trains in its alpine forests, led by Ranger-Lord Grayloth Ke'tar. The ranger order commits a number of its rangers to the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, though many remain in Fairpeak to keep poachers off of their lands. Predating the House of Montclair's rule, the Stoneframe Clan of bronzebeard dwarves carved their home into the tallest mountain in Fairpeak. The Stoneframe Clan has contributed much to the Duchy and greater Kingdom, sharing their skills in blacksmithing and enchanting. Wanduke Wanduke is the center of mining industry in the Duchy of Westridge. Mine shafts and tunnels cut through the mountains like Alterac Swiss, producing a constant supply of iron, copper, tin and coal to be used in manufacturing. Lord Ismond Laldere holds a tower garrison in Wanduke known as Blackhill. Mirwood Mirwood is a quiet, idyllic county with its capital, Vries, on the western shore of Mirror Lake. Importing wool farmed from elsewhere in the Kingdom, Mirwood primarily capitalizes on textile production and export. The mountain streams that make up the Thunder Falls power massive textile mills where clothing and banners are tailored of all kinds. Among the more milder foothills of the Duchy of Westridge, Mirwood can support several crops. The town maintains a spruce tree farm that it sells off of every Winter Veil. Lord Jonathan De Vries currently reigns over Mirwood. .]] Westbrook Garrison On the border of Westridge is Westbrook Garrison, one of the primary command centers for the Kingdom of Stormwind's military forces. The Keep is often occupied by the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade that hails predominantly from Westridge. Several other military units of the crown make use of its facilities, including the Stormwind Infantry and Stormwind Guard. Due to the presence of Westbrook Garrison, Westridge enjoys a great deal of security in comparison to the other estates of the realm. The garrison has since acted as a buffer against the influence of the separatist movements in Westfall. Category:Realms Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Elwynn Forest Locations